Vampire Infiltration Of the Mind
by partial2adorable
Summary: The story of young Ryan and his conquest to win a vampire's seemingly innocent heart


"She's so fucking beautiful

"She's so fucking beautiful. It's unreal," Ryan whispered to Zed, in English class. "Mmm. She's new here.. you're going to ask her out?" Zed playfully commented. At CrossHunter academy, having a girlfriend was the norm. In fact, it was so common that it was a tabuu if you did not have one. Ryan was unfortunate in that sense, as he never seemed to reach a relationship basis with any of the girls he was friends with. This girl that sat across from him in English, she was interesting. Her deep brown eyes had a tint of secrecy as she sat, fiddling with her pencil. "Ya think she's afraid of bugs?" Ryan asked Zed. "Fuck if I know. Why don't you go ask her? What's her name, anyway?" Zed somberly replied, preoccupied with the in-class essay that was assigned by the professor.

"Hold on, maybe if I go by her desk I'll be able to see her name on the sheet," Ryan quickly got up and ran over to "sharpen his pencil". With a quick glance, he saw that her name was Chloe, and she did not appear to have a last name. "Just Chloe." Ryan said, and sat down with his extra sharp pencil. "Chloe, eh? That's cute. You should ask her to homecoming." Zed murmured, his eyes once again focused on his writing. Just then the bell rang. Zed swore, while the rest of the class got up and handed in their papers. Ryan was a superb writer, so he turned in his essay without a sweat. "Well, that was the last class of the day, let's head back to the dorm room, okay?" Zed asked, while Ryan had other things on his agenda. "Dude, she's turning the corner. This may be our only chance to see what Dorm she's in….. Come on!!" said Ryan tensely, as he followed Chloe down the hallway. Chloe looked apprehensive as she trudged down the hallway, book bag in hand. She turned right, and then passed all the normal dorm halls and unlocked a special room, then hastily shut the door.

"Ryan – it's your only chance to ask her out. Go after her." Said Zed, playfully implying that an impending doom that would follow. "Well, I know it's off limits, and even worthy of warranting a detention… but something is telling me to do this." Said Ryan as he knocked on the door, and it peeped open. Chloe was not in her room – it was an empty room, except for a bed and an open window with flapping curtains, blowing from the wind. Blood was splattered on the ground and what appeared to be a bit of human flesh sat in the corner. "The fuck? What was she doing in here, killing a dog?" Zed grimaced. He hated the sight of blood, and immediately went to leave the room. "You have fun. Not my fault if you get expelled." He said as he shut the door.

"What in Gods name," Ryan thought. "Where was she? A moment ago she entered the room – and now the windows open? Something doesn't feel so good…" Ryan scanned the room, and he found a bit of parchment. As he began to uncurl it, a loud noise came from outside. Ryan shoved it in his pocket and ran out of the room, ducking behind a corner in the hallway so he could not be pinned for being in the Girl's Hall. Flushed, with the exhilaration of the crime he just commit, he walked back to his dorm room, 1805.

"What took you? I was getting worried for a moment." Zed asked, when he burst through the doorway. Zed and Ryan shared a bunker, just like they always have for the past 11 years. It was nearing Ryan's 17th birthday, and Christmas too.

Ryan didn't feel the need to speak. He slouched into his favorite red armchair and listened to the music in the background.

_It's gone forever  
The things he saw  
Who can say what's wrong or right  
The vision of a free life_

Suddenly Ryan remembered that he had his note in his back pocket. With a twinge of fear, he read the note.

Meet me by the tree. Bring whatever you have

It didn't make any sense. Ryan read it again, trying to comprehend what it was saying. "Sorry chump, I guess it means she's taken!" Zed laughed. It could not mean that. It simply couldn't. Chloe had this beauty in her, this mystery, that Ryan could not pass up. "Nah man…." Ryan shrugged it off. He was not going to lose his opportunity with this girl – a beautiful, short brown haired girl with hazel eyes that just pierced when you looked at them. "If another guy has gotten to her already.. I'll die, man, I'll die." Ryan was feeling upset now. It couldn't be another guy!


End file.
